


Summer Night

by chris--daae (AILiSeki)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/chris--daae
Summary: It's summer, and the warm weather doesn't let Christine sleep.





	Summer Night

It was a warm night, so warm that Christine could not sleep well. She was covered in sweat when she opened her eyes. It was still dark outside.

She soon noticed she was trapped. Raoul had one of his legs over hers, his face resting near her shoulder. Erik had his arm around her waist. Christine usually loved such affection, but they were not helping. She needed some air, or she would choke and melt right there.

She knew she could move Raoul with no fear, as he was a heavy sleeper. The roof could fall on his head and he would not wake up. Erik was a bit harder. She was very careful as she moved his arm away from her, watching his reaction. When she got enough space, she let out a sigh of relief. He didn't wake up.

Getting up from the bed, Christine walked to the bathroom and washed her face, hands and behind her neck. The cold water felt good on her hot skin. She was considering a bath when a pair of hands touched her shoulders.

"Too hot?" Asked Raoul.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up." She said, turning to face him.

He raised his hand to move a lock of hair from her face.

"Don't worry, love." He said, showing a smile that always made Christine weak. If only it weren't so hot, and she weren't so sweaty...

He touched her forehead.

"You never did well with this weather."

"Don't worry, I will be fine." She assured him. "Let's go back to bed."

Raoul followed Christine back to their bedroom. They saw that Erik had rolled to Christine's spot. He was now curled up on the bed. Raoul found the sight adorable, but Christine frowned.

She lied down in front of Erik, taking Raoul's previous spot. One of her hands caressed his hair.

"I thought you had left." He whispered, not opening his eyes.

"You know this is never happening."

"I know. But I thought-"

"Shh." Raoul cut him, hugging him from behind. "No one is going anywhere. We're here, and we're staying here."

"We're staying." Christine repeated, before pecking Erik's lips. She wrapped her arm around him.

Raoul kissed her hand, and Erik made himself comfortable in her arms. Surrounded by the most important people in the world to her, Christine drifted off to sleep.


End file.
